Máquina e Roupas
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Projeto  Catch The Snitch  "Como assim deu banho no Harry na Máquina de Lavar?"


**Fanfic feita para o projeto **Catch The Snitch**.**

**Proposta: **Como assim deu banho no Harry na Máquina de Lavar?

* * *

><p><strong>Máquina e Roupas<br>**_Meel Jacques  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lily Potter sentia-se particularmente feliz essa semana, não só porque fazia meses que Voldemort não armava mais um ataque aos trouxas, mas porque sua vida estava começando a entrar no eixo e James, seu marido, finalmente estava começando a se tornar mais responsável, porém, muito mais sufocador e possessivo do que antes. Ela não sabia mais se aquele casamento iria durar muito tempo, pois enquanto passava todos os minutos de seus dias confinada a cuidar de Harry, James saia por aí em busca de informações novas sobre a situação da guerra, pronto para bancar o herói novamente. Não que Lily achasse ruim, mas é que ela nunca havia se imaginado como uma dona de casa e, anteriormente, ela era tão independente que sua nova vida não a agradava. De vez quando até mesmo ia para cama chorando e sentindo-se solitária sem o marido na cama ao seu lado, sem suas piadinhas habituais, que antes a irritava facilmente e agora pareciam tão necessárias quanto o próprio ar.<p>

O sol insistia em tirá-la da cama e Lily não sabia se aquela era uma boa idéia. Seria mais um dia monótono e irritante, para remoer os fatos que acabaram tornando sua vida chata e fútil. Aquilo não era o que ela havia imaginado e a adrenalina que corria em seu corpo clamava por novas aventuras. Às vezes ela queria ser o herói.

O cheiro familiar do café-da-manhã fez com que a ruiva se levantasse em sobressalto. Quanto tempo não fazia desde que eles haviam tomado um bom café da manhã juntos? Quantas vezes ela não tateara a cama, como fazia agora, e não encontrava um corpo quente para abraçar e contar sobre seus medos e pesadelos? Às vezes ela não só temia por sua felicidade, como pela vida de sua família. Ela só queria ter uma vida normal, mas agradecia todos os dias por ser tão amada por seus amigos e familiares, pois sem eles sua vida não seria _realmente _nada.

Lily se arrastou até o banho, lavou-se rapidamente antes de descer para acordar seu bebê para mais um banho matinal. O barulho das risadinhas de Harry finalmente a despertou e com uma curiosidade que não lhe era normal Lily andou na ponta dos pés até o local que vinha as risadinhas.

"Ei, garotão, deixa eu te enrolar."

O coração de Lily bateu descompassado. Será que James estava realmente em casa? A cena a sua frente era inspiradora: um bebê enrolado em uma toalha verde enquanto o pai o embalava rindo das caras e bocas que o bebê fazia. Lily apenas não entendia o que eles estavam fazendo na lavanderia, até que a máquina de lavar aberta, coberta de bolhas de sabão fez seu rosto perder a cor.

"O que você fez?" Lily gritou histérica. James olhou confuso.

"Dando banho no Harry. A banheira dele estava suja e eu não sabia nenhum feitiço de limpeza, então resolvi dando banho nela nessa banheira grande e redonda!" James comentou sorridente. O rosto de Lily, ao contrário de seu comportamento inicial, começou a ganhar uma tonalidade bastante vermelha.

"Como assim deu banho no Harry na máquina de lavar?"

A compreensão finalmente parecia ter tomado conta de James.

"Oh."

"Sim, oh." Lily comentou sarcástica apertando as mãos e desejando ter lembrado-se de descer com sua varinhas. Delicadamente Lily pegou seu bebê por entre os braços e encarou seu marido sem raciocinar muito bem.

"James?"

Potter não poderia ver o que o atingiu, pois ela foi rápida.

"CACETE!" James gritou segurando seu nariz que havia ficado um pouco torto.

"EI! Acho bom parar de dizer essas coisas perto do Harry, seu estúpido!"

"O que foi que eu fiz? Meu nariz está doendo!" Seu nariz parecia sangrar um pouco.

Lily inspirou e expirou de maneira profunda umas três vezes antes de responder.

"Olha, nunca, okay, nunca mais faça isso."

Lily apontou para a máquina e Harry pegou seu dedo e começou a morder.

"Com ele você não reclama!"

James fez bico e Lily percebeu que estava sentindo falta de suas manhas e idiotices. Talvez ela só devesse relaxar.

"Então, você fez o café da manhã?" Lily perguntou tentando amenizar a situação. James a olhou como se um unicórnio de dois chifres dançasse em sua cabeça.

"Eu não faço sempre?" James resmungou andando e deixando-a falando sozinha. Merlin o ajudasse, pois ela estava ao ponto de esganá-lo. Harry começou a babar em seu cabelo. Merlin deveria estar de sacanagem. "Na verdade eu só queria te ajudar. Sei que você está estressada." James nem a olhou. Será que ele havia ficado magoado?

"Desculpa."

James parou e suspirou antes de parar de andar e abraçá-la. Lily não sabia se aquilo era um bom ou mau sinal. Ela estava carente, mas James poderia ser bem grudento e meloso quando queria. Ela revirou os olhos quando Harry começou a chorar.

"O que mais você fez por mim, amor?" James abriu um sorriso brilhante e correu quase pulando pelos corredores da casa.

"Ei, Harry, é só o papai sendo um bobão. Tenha calma."

Ela o seguiu. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver a casa brilhando, algo que ela não havia reparado na primeira vez que desceu as escadas. Algo dentro de sua alma dizia que aquilo não poderia ser tão bom.

"Liiilyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" James a chamou com uma voz aguda e irritante. Ela apenas resmungou andando até onde o local da voz saia _mais __uma vez_. Aquilo não poderia se tornar algo constante.

"Olha para as roupas! Não estão lisinhas?"

Lily olhou para as roupas. Sim, estavam lisinhas, mas sujas e totalmente manchadas de preto. Ele parecia não ter noção do que havia feito. Lily piscou e suas mãos tremularam uma vez mais.

"James?"

"Sim, amor?" Ele cantarolou.

"Corra, porra." Ela não se importou com seu linguajar. James percebeu isso e sabia que estava encrencado. Lily sabia que o socaria uma vez mais e não sentiria mais culpa, ele tendo boas ou más intenções.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem, okay? <strong>

;D


End file.
